


Keep Your Word

by MarcelinaRose



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Fingering, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunken Shenanigans, Established Relationship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partying, Power Bottom Cloud Strife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcelinaRose/pseuds/MarcelinaRose
Summary: Cloud’s suggestion wouldn’t be a problem for Zack except for one thing.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Keep Your Word

It took all of Zack’s willpower not to pounce.

There was a small party at Shinra HQ celebrating the promotion of the latest batch of 3rd Class SOLDIERs. All Shinra personnel were invited, although SOLDIERs themselves —along with those affiliated with them— were granted VIP access. Zack was one of them.

Zack was never a fan of getting heavily drunk at parties, never being fully aware of himself once he did. Most of the time, he was only tipsy, and that was good enough for him. He was considered the designated driver of the party, being as sober as possible so he could keep himself and his friends out of trouble.

Cloud was a mere infantryman, but because of his not-so-secret relationship with Zack, he was granted all of the VIP perks. He was given a few funny looks from the other staff members, but seeing Zack with his arms all over him turned their noses away and continue on with their conversations. Even though Cloud claims he’s not much of a lightweight and that he could hold his liquor, he’s always proven wrong by being tipsy at two drinks and full on drunk at five. He was giggly and affectionate, something Zack loved to admire behind closed doors. But they were out in the open, and Cloud could do or say the wrong thing and all hell would break loose.

This prompted Zack to say goodbye to his peers and quickly escort Cloud out of the party and back to his own flat. Cloud stumbled behind him with a hiccup, still giddy from the last drink he had. Zack had a light buzz, but the more time passed, the more it lightened up, and for that, he was grateful.

The lights were shut off in Zack’s apartment, and Cloud had perched himself on his lap with a leg on each side, humming softly while a wine glass threatened to slip between his fingers. Zack’s buzz didn’t take long to come back, but he set both of their glasses on the small table next to the couch so they wouldn’t spill. Cloud hiccupped, giggled, then looked at the SOLDIER with drunken eyes. “Hey, Zack,” He leaned forward, close to Zack’s ear with a whisper. “Wanna fuck?”

That took Zack completely off guard.

Cloud normally took the submissive and more reserved role aside from the few times where he decided to be more dominant (Even so, Zack was still the one doing the penetrating), so hearing him be forward with what he wanted threw him off; it took a lot to get him to say what he wanted.

Cloud’s suggestion wouldn’t be a problem for Zack except for one thing.

_“Hey, Zack?”_

_Zack had barely touched the door handle before turning to the infantryman pulling on his jacket with a light blush across his cheeks. “What’s up, Spike?”_

_“Since we’re going to this party, and both of us are bound to drink, can I ask you a favor?” Cloud’s cheeks burning up, and he kept his gaze towards the floor; Zack could practically see his face fuming. After a nod, he continued. “Well, i-if something were to happen between us, which it probably does, then can we_ _not have sex tonight?”_

_Zack lifted an eyebrow at the request and pulled his hand away from the door. He took Cloud’s face in one hand and guided it to meet his gaze. Zack pecked his lips sweetly, letting them linger for a moment before responding with “Sure. Are you okay?”_

_“Y-Yeah. I’m okay.” Zack smiled and slid his hand down to grasp Cloud’s. With another peck, he pulled the blonde out of the door._

Just because Cloud was drunk didn’t mean he changed his mind. He was brought back to reality with Cloud slowly grinding their hips together. His lips were nibbling Zack’s ear, and his hands had found themselves under Zack’s shirt, fingers trailing across his chest and torso. “Zack, touch me.”

Zack pecked his cheek and slipped a few fingers under his shirt, attempting to hold him in place as Cloud continued to rut against his thigh. Cloud shuddered but shook his head. “No, not there.” He whined. Cloud grabbed one of his wrists and brought it to the front of his pants, where Zack realized he was already half-hard. “Here.”

Zack furrowed his brows before slowly groping him. Cloud immediately arched with a moan and shivered happily, pressing light kisses against Zack’s skin. Zack cursed under his breath because of how easily he got worked up. Cloud purred at the warm bulge pressing against him and he leaned forward for another kiss. “I know you wanna.”

If Zack wasn’t trying to keep his word to the blonde, he would have wasted no time in flipping Cloud over and pounding him into the couch. He had to force himself to resist Cloud giving him bedroom eyes despite his hands still lingering on Cloud’s skin. “Cloud, you said no.”

“I was being stupid.” Cloud nuzzled him with another purr and grabbed the collar of his shirt. “What I want right now is for you inside me right now.”

When they reached the bedroom, Zack’s shirt was lost somewhere in the dark. Cloud’s jacket was barely hanging onto his arms, showing off his shoulders as they brushed against the covers. He arched into Zack’s touch as soft kisses were pressed against his skin, and he tilted his head back to give Zack more room. “Zack, hurry.”

“Be patient, Spike.”

Zack slowly pulled off his shirt and bent down to take a nipple in his mouth. His top priority was getting Cloud off enough to the point where he would pass out. Zack kept his hips pinned to the bed with one hand so he wouldn’t move while the other twisted the neglected rosebud on Cloud’s chest. Cloud couldn’t hold back his moan as he threw his fingers into Zack’s hair to keep him in place. One of Zack’s hands trailed down his stomach and teased the waistline of his pants. Cloud bucked his hips impatiently. “Zack!”

“I know.”

Zack pulled away with a smile, flicking the bulge just to make Cloud squirm. Giving him another peck, he swiftly yanked down his pants, revealing Cloud’s aching erection. Zack’s eyes couldn’t help but widen when Cloud spread his legs wide and lifted one of them in the air, the drunken, dizzy look still plastered on his face.

He was really something else.

But Zack had to pull himself together. If Cloud asked for no sex, he wasn’t getting sex. But that didn’t mean he had to be denied some sort of stimulation.

Zack gently trailed a tongue across Cloud’s hole, earning a squeal from the man above him as harsh fingers were pressed against his inner thighs. “Zack~”

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it?”

The light suction from Zack’s mouth had him whimpering and his knees were neatly folded against his chest. “N-No, I-I mean-” He cut himself off with a moan. “Inside.”

He’s really trying, isn’t he?

Zack smiled between his legs and pulled away with a chuckle. Cloud had to sit up to see what exactly he was doing before two fingers slipped inside of him, immediately pressing into whatever sensitive spots they could find. He barely had time to breath before Zack’s mouth engulfed his erection. Cloud threw his hands over his face, getting dizzy from the overstimulation. “Gaia, gods!”

Zack couldn’t help but smirk, alternating his thrusts between his fingers and lips where they would be at different paces. He knew it drove Cloud mad, but he did it anyway to get a rather quick orgasm. But Cloud was holding on longer than he anticipated like he wanted to hold off on his orgasm until he got Zack’s cock inside of him.

Now that just won’t do.

Zack’s fingers nudged at his prostate, and Cloud shuddered violently at the touch. It didn’t help that Zack had begun to wrap his tongue around Cloud’s length before going back to bobbing his head. Cloud reached down in an attempt to pull the SOLDIER off of him. “Zack, Zack wait-” He was silenced with another firm press to his prostate as Zack increased his pace. “Zack, please. I don’t want to come just yet.”

Not like Zack was giving him a choice. In a matter of minutes, Cloud came hard in his mouth with a tight grip in his hair. When Zack pulled away after swallowing, he saw that Cloud was visibly spent: his cock was slowly deflating against his stomach, his breathing was shallow, and his eyes were half-lid and threatening to close. His hair clung to his face and his head was tilted to the side. For a moment, Zack felt relieved; maybe it was enough to lull him to sleep.

At least, that’s what he thought.

Zack’s eyes widened when Cloud reached forward to grab his chin and force their lips together. Zack was pushed back on his elbows as Cloud’s other hand rested itself on his chest. He pulled away with knitted brows. “No fair,” He muttered with what was the cutest pout Zack had ever seen on him. “You haven’t come yet.”

“No, it’s okay,” Zack cupped his cheek sweetly. “Get some rest. I can take care of myself.”

“No way,” Cloud pressed a finger to his lips. “Let me take care of you.”

The look Cloud was giving him made him pulse with arousal, and his cheeks flushed a light pink at the response. He gave a slow nod, and Cloud grinned and pecked his cheek. His lips lowered to nibble at the skin on Zack’s shoulder, allowing his hands to wander and admire the other’s stature. One of them fumbled with the button on Zack’s pants, pressing against the erection underneath him and making Zack jump. Cloud smirked with a patch of skin between his teeth, palming Zack’s cock through his underwear once the zipper had been pulled down. Zack began to thrust into his hand with a light pant, leaning back to let him do his magic.

Cloud pecked his lips before lowering his head, eagerly pulling down Zack’s underwear and almost being slapped by the large cock underneath it. He hummed for a minute before bending down and licking it from base to tip, causing Zack to shudder above him. Cloud licked a second time, then a third, then a fourth to the point where Zack had to grab him by the back of his hair and pull him forward. “No teasing, Chocobo.”

“You asked for this.”

Zack’s eyes slightly widened when Cloud’s head suddenly dropped before jerking back up again with a shake. He wrinkled his brows and took Zack whole without wasting a second. Zack kept his hand in Cloud’s hair to guide him as he continued to thrust in his mouth. Cloud had a hand wrapped around the base of Zack’s erection and another holding onto his thigh. He was slow and sloppy, but Zack boiled that down to exhaustion. He cupped Cloud’s face gently with a gasp. “Cloud, babe. Let me take over.”

Cloud stopped, hummed, and nodded. Zack smiled before he began to pull Cloud’s head on and off his lap. Cloud closed his eyes in content as he was guided, grazing his teeth along the hard muscle and causing Zack to jolt in surprise. He had to fight the urge to pull Cloud off of him, turn him around, and fuck him into the mattress. If he wasn’t so adamant on keeping his promise to the sober Cloud, he would have already done it.

Zack opened an eye to peer down at the infantryman, and he shivered when he saw Cloud making eye contact with him, lips tightening against the base of his cock. “I won’t last long with you looking at me like that.” He panted, and Cloud responded with an expression that almost threw him off.

Did Cloud just smirk at him with a mouthful of dick?

It only turned him on more as Zack thrusted hard into his mouth. Cloud squeaked in surprise at Zack’s length hitting the back of his throat, and tears pricked at his eyes at the roughness. He tried to keep up the pace but resigned in defeat and let Zack continue to make a mess of him. But nevertheless, he kept the smirk on his face the best he could.

Zack meanwhile was in total bliss. He began to feel his release creep up on him, and before he could say anything, he felt the firm press of Cloud’s tongue against the underside of his cock. Apparently, he was fully adamant on taking him whole. Zack found it to be hot, but he expected the normal reply of the unsatisfying taste in his mouth.

Zack hunched forward with a groan, pushing Cloud’s head further into his lap as he came. He paused for a minute to catch his breath and looked down to see that Cloud hadn’t moved. “Cloud?” Gently, he pulled the infantryman off of him, and lifted an eyebrow to see that he was unconscious. Zack smiled and tucked himself back into his pants and began to prepare the two of them for bed.

* * *

Cloud threw the covers over his head with a groan as sunlight began to creep in the window. The pounding headache he had didn’t help his case, and he had to wonder what exactly happened at the party. However, he noticed the familiar feeling of penetration in his butt and he gagged at the lingering taste in his mouth; he couldn’t help but groan. He should have figured Zack didn’t have that kind of patience. Cloud buried his face in his pillow with a pout and a glare.

“Morning, Sleeping Beauty.” Cloud shot a glare towards the SOLDIER stepping into the room with a steaming mug in his hands and a smile on his face. Although, once he saw the glare, it faded. “What’s wrong?”

“What happened last night?” Cloud practically spat out, eyebrows furrowing as he waited for an answer.

Zack set the mug on the bedside table on his side and scratched the back of his head. “I brought you back here, you were begging for sex, and I said no. I blew you, fingered you, and then when you came, you blew me then passed out.”

Cloud blinked in surprise. That would explain the stretched feeling inside of him. He lowered his head in embarrassment, bringing his hands together and keeping his gaze averted away from Zack. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine, Spike,” Zack ruffled his hair sweetly and pecked his cheek. “What time do you have to be on patrol?”

“A couple hours.” Cloud replied after taking a look at the digital clock next to the bed.

“We have time then.” Zack pulled him out of bed, snorting when Cloud stumbled over his feet and he got a pout in return. “Food or shower first?”

“Shower. I need to get the taste of you out of my mouth.”

“Oh, I don’t taste that bad.” Zack scoffed and rolled his eyes as he pulled Cloud into the bathroom Cloud raised an eyebrow in disbelief as they both stripped down before entering the shower. Cloud sighed and tilted his head forward in relief, feeling a pair of hands grab his shoulders and massage them gently. Zack pressed a soft kiss against the nape of his neck, and Cloud leaned into his touch with a smile. It was almost enough for him to not think about the night before. Almost. “Are you sure that’s all you did?”

“I promise, Cloud. The only thing inside you were my fingers.” That was something Cloud can believe, and he hummed as a response. “Are you wanting to go a round?”

Cloud pursed his lips, tilting his head back to peck at Zack’s jaw. “If you can make it quick enough.”

A second later, he found himself pinned against the wall.

**Author's Note:**

> Time for the next drunk fic I had planned. Although, it's not Clack. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
